The present disclosure relates to an organic EL display device and electronic apparatus.
As one of planar type (flat panel type) display devices, there is a display device in which a so-called current-driven electrooptical element whose light emission luminance changes depending on the value of the current flowing through the element is used as a light emitter (light emitting element) of the pixel. As the current-driven electrooptical element, an organic EL element is known. The organic EL element utilizes electroluminescence (EL) of an organic material and uses a phenomenon in which an organic thin film emits light when an electric field is applied thereto.
The organic EL display device using the organic EL element as the light emitter of the pixel has the following features. Specifically, the organic EL element has low power consumption because it can be driven by an applied voltage of 10 V or lower. The organic EL element is a self-luminous element and therefore provides high image visibility compared with a liquid crystal display device. In addition, the organic EL element easily allows reduction in the weight and thickness of the display device because it does not require an illuminating component such as a backlight. Moreover, the organic EL element has a very high response speed of several microseconds and therefore a residual image in moving image displaying does not occur.
As the organic EL display device, a display device of a so-called RGB mask separate-application system obtained by separately applying organic EL materials of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) by evaporation with use of a mask is generally known. In contrast, there is a display device that is obtained without the RGB mask separate-application and is based on a system in which the respective color light beams of RGB are obtained by the combination of an organic EL element that emits white light (hereinafter, referred to as “white organic EL element”) and a color filter for the purpose of increase in the size and definition of the display device (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-123971).